closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Televisora Nacional Canal 2 (Panama)
TVN '''is a media corporation, founded on 1962, based on Panama. It operates two TV stations, TVN and TVMax, and starting on January of 2013, the company now operates a radio station, which is called TVN Radio 96.7 (formerly Radio Mia.)1962-1989 It did not use an animated logo until 1989. '''Televisión Canal 2 Panamá 1st (and only logo) (1961-1982?) Nicknames: "The Start of The Television in Panama" "The Weird Font Logo" Logo: On a white background, a 3D-like text "TV CANAL" and a big "2", all in an overall fan-made font, stay for a couple of seconds. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: The text and the 2 are overall weird, Also they should've had put animation over the logo. Music/Sounds: None, or an announcer. Availability: Extinct. Due to Panama's poor years and problems in work, the logo is out of print. Scare Factor: None. Televisora Nacional "TVN" Canal 2 1st Logo (Early 80's-Late 90's) Nicknames: "The Industrial TVN" "T-V-E-Ne, Canal 2!" "The Jazz Singers" "The Unmovable Grid With The Text" "Awful Isthmian CGI" "The Golden TVN" (variant) Logo: On a blue/purple background with a grid on the lower side on the screen, we see an "TVN" text with it's bottoms being split into lines. A pair comets overpass the lines on the bottoms of the letters, and a 2 appears from the upper side of the screen to the center of the background, with the bottom horizontal line being utterly splitted. Two lines zoom out to form the exact bottom, at the same font as the "TVN" letters. Variant: On a blue background, we see the texts from before, but with gold and doing nothing. FX/SFX: The comets overpassing the lines, all the texts rotating and appearing. Cheesy Factor: Which is in bad CGI. And the recording is awful, they didn't had anything much for this. The grid doesn't move either. Music/Sounds: A synthetized trumpet ascending, followed by two synth zaps, and a jazz tune which people chant "T-V-E-Ne, Canal 2!" Availability: Extinct. Seen on an awful recording of Al Descubierto on July 14, 2010. Scare Factor: Low to Medium. The zaps may get to some, also the sudden music and the awful CGI, but it got worse from what followed... 2nd Logo (1990s) Nicknames: "Tu Tienes que Estar" "The TV and the Abstract N" "The Triangles Formed an N" "The Exploding Television" "Arman Julian Productions' Isthmian Brother" "The Isthmian Behemoth of Scary Logos" "Move 'Em Out, Television!" "The Television and The Effects" Logo: On a cloudy, sunny background with a number of rocky mountains, we see a platinum television on one of the rocky mountains, with a remote standing side of it. The television then shakes and we zoom out a bit of the background. The television shakes again, and then we zoom out a bit more, And then an explosion comes down of the television, causing some triangles to appear and zoom in to the screen. The background then turns into a gray background with some cartoony-ish static paused on it. The triangles then go to a lighter side of the background, and then a little darker one. (Possibly the background is a cube) Some of the triangles form the "N" and the two triangles form the holes of the N, from which is supposed to be a square with said triangles forming the N. The text "TV" in white and a modern-age weird font, draws forming some trails on the N. The screen then freezeframes and cuts to black. FX/SFX: Possibly everything on this logo, not in such great CGI... Cheesy Factor: ..And the subject matter is the strangest, even dated for an 90's logo. Notice that the clouds stop moving once the television explodes.Also, there is a line on one of the mountains in the background. The drawing looks extremely horrible, sounds like anyone made the drawing on an Amiga computer. Music/Sounds: Some rustling, followed by two extremely loud crashing sounds when the television shakes. An descending, sudden synth can be heard when the television explodes, followed by an ascending-descending synth note with a synth rustling, and then an orchestral fanfare which consists in only 5 notes, and a xylophone which does the same. The extremely loud crashing sound is back when the "N" appears, and a mish-mash of zaps and spins when the "TV" draws. The fanfare then ends with 5 notes. Availability: Rare, check your PAL tapes of the TVN station, although is very hard to find. Is also only used as a station ID. Scare Factor: High to nightmare. A creepy begginning may startle more than a few, but the continuing of the logo's nature, starting with the descending synth, the fanfare and the extremely loud noises and zaps can make everyone shake in fear. Medium to high for those who used to it, as the logo itself and it's nature can startle everybody, nevertheless good.Category:Panama Category:Nightmare Logos